Bellator: Academia de Aurores
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: Harry y Ron asisten a una academia de Aurores luego de terminar Hogwarts. Las clases son estresantes y llenas de aventura, pero que sucede cuando Harry descubre que una persona no es quién el creía que era??.


Bellator: Academia de Aurores.  
  
Por: MissIntelligence  
  
Capitulo 1: Mensajero.  
  
Summary: Harry y Ron asisten a una academia de Aurores luego de terminar Hogwarts. Las clases son estresantes y llenas de aventura, pero que sucede cuando Harry descubre que una persona no es quién el creía que era??.  
  
***  
  
Desde el momento en el cuál el tren de Hogwarts había parado en la plataforma 9 y ¾ , Harry Potter había estado esperando. Esperando una respuesta agradable o una decepcionante, pero necesitaba una.  
  
Había terminado su séptimo año en Hogwarts, por lo tanto había terminado su etapa escolar en el mundo mágico y por fin tendría la posibilidad de largarse de Privet Drive y conseguir un lugar donde vivir, a solas, un lugar donde no hubieran reglas para todo y donde pudiera desordenar cuanto el quisiera.  
  
Harry había mandado hace menos de dos meses una aplicación para conseguir una matrícula en la Academia de Aurores Bellator. Ron había hecho lo mismo, esperando ser aceptado. La academia proporcionaba dormitorios para los estudiantes por lo que el encontrar un lugar donde vivir no era necesario aún.  
  
Bellator era una academia de mucho prestigio en el mundo mágico, por haber producido algunos de los mejores Aurores de todos los tiempos, por la calidad de enseñanza y por todos los años que hasta la fecha se había mantenido en pie sin nunca tener una falla en el antiguo edificio. Habían otras academias de Aurores en el mundo mágico pero Bellator era la única que ofrecía trabajos una vez que terminabas el curso, eso era si terminabas el curso con los requisitos requeridos y Harry estaba dispuesto a cumplirlos, Ron decía que el también.  
  
Hermione no quería ser Auror. Trabajaría en el Ministerio como ayudante en el Departamento de Educación Mágica, pero viviría cerca de la academia para que se pudieran ver seguido.  
  
***  
  
Harry abrió los ojos al sol radiante de la mañana que calentaba su cama agradablemente. Ahora que tenía la edad suficiente para hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, los Dursleys no se molestaban en despertarlo ya que tenían miedo de que Harry los convirtiera en algún monstruo mutante.  
  
Se levantó canturreando de su cama, esos días en la casa de los Dursleys habían sido relajados y muy diferentes a los de antes. Se puso sus lentes y comenzó a vestirse bailando al ritmo de su canturreo.  
  
"Buenos días, Hedwig." Cantó Harry al ave que lo miraba desde su jaula, "¿No hay correo para mí?"  
  
Hedwig ululo y empujó con la pata un pedazo de pergamino amarillento, en el cuál Harry pudo distinguir la desordenada caligrafía de Ron. "Gracias."  
  
Leyó el pergamino:  
  
'Harry, estoy mas que desesperado. No he recibido nada.  
  
Ron'  
  
Harry dejó el pergamino en su escritorio y miró hacia la ventana. No había rastro de alguna lechuza perteneciente a la academia, era todo muy deprimente.  
  
Al bajar las escaleras del número 4 de Privet Drive, Harry se encontró con que habían visitas en la casa de los Dursleys. Un señor de edad se encontraba sentado en la sala conversando con Vernon y Petunia. Tenía una barba gris y larga y vestido en ropas extravagantes, pero sin embargo parecía de mucha importancia.  
  
"¡Ah, Harry!" exclamó Vernon Dursley al ver que el había parecido en la sala. "Este es el señor Normanton."  
  
El señor Normarton se paró y estrechó la mano de Harry, "Mucho gusto señor Potter, un agrado el poder conocerlo en persona."  
  
"El gusto es mío señor Normarton." Respondió Harry un poco confundido.  
  
"Todavía no nos dice a que viene." Dijo Petunia Dursley algo ofendida.  
  
"Por supuesto, por supuesto. Discúlpenme." dijo Normarton sacando un maletín de su lado y poniéndolo en la mesa del comedor. "Señor Potter, usted mandó una aplicación para la academia de Aurores Bellator, ¿correcto?"  
  
Harry asintió, sus esperanzas volviendo.  
  
Normarton sonrió. "Al ver mi superior que Harry Potter deseaba estudiar en Bellator, me mandó volando a darle su carta de aceptación personalmente, y para decirle que habíamos estado deseando poder guiarlo a ser uno de los mejores Aurores."  
  
El Señor Normarton entregó a Harry un sobre dorado con una estampa en el medio que decía 'Bellator' en letras pateadas, el lo abrió rápidamente. La carta decía:  
  
'Estimado señor Potter:  
  
Estamos más que encantados de informarle que ha sido aceptado en la Academia Bellator de Aurores. Los estudiantes deberán tomar el tren de la academia que los llevará a Bellator el treinta de agosto en Plataforma 7 y ½ . Adjuntamos un pergamino con los materiales que serán requeridos para el primer curso en la academia.  
  
Mis más grandes saludos,  
  
Bryan Bourke. Director de Bellator.  
  
Harry se volvió al Señor Normarton, "Gracias. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de saber si Ron Weasley fue aceptado en la academia?"  
  
"Me temo que no, la información es confidencial." Dijo Normarton algo incómodo.  
  
"Un momento, un momento. Necesito que alguien me explique lo que está sucediendo aquí." Demandó Vernon tomando un paso hacia delante.  
  
"Su sobrino asistirá a una academia de Aurores, la más prestigiosa del mundo mágico." Explicó el mensajero de Bellator.  
  
"¿Quiere decir que se irá de la casa?" preguntó Petunia con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.  
  
"Es lo más probable." Dijo Harry con mucha seriedad.  
  
Dudley reprimió un sonido de felicidad y abrazó a su madre. Aunque el chico ya tenía diecisiete años seguía siendo complacido por sus padres de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando tenía once años.  
  
"Señor Potter, lo espero entonces el treinta de agosto en Bellator." Dijo Normarton sacandose su sombrero y despidiendose de Harry, "Que tenga unas buenas vacaciones."  
  
"Adiós, y gracias por todo." Dijo Harry ayudando al mensajero a la puerta.  
  
En cuanto el señor Normarton estaba fuera de la casa los Dursleys comenzaron a festejar el que Harry se largara de la casa. El, por otro lado, subió a su cuarto para escribir a Ron las buenas noticias.  
  
Al llegar a su dormitorio Harry vió que Hedwig ya estaba de vuelta y no venía con las patas vacías. En su pico estaba un sobre destinado a Harry Potter.  
  
"Gracias." Dijo Harry agarando el sobre y abriendolo.  
  
'Harry, me llegó, al fin, no lo puedo creer. ¡Fui aceptado en la academia! ¿Qué tal tu has tenido alguna respuesta todavía. Escríbeme.  
  
Ron'  
  
Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja, las cosas estaban mejorando cada día. Si seguían asi su futuro podría ser aún más brillante. Si, ya se lo imaginaba, en todos los títulos del El Profeta, 'Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, los Aurores del momento.' La vida lo estaba complaciendo en todo hasta el momento y no pensaba dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad que se presentara, era ahora o nunca.  
  
Agarró su pluma y comenzó a escribir una nota a Ron, contándole sobre Normarton y sobre los Dursleys. No podía estar más contento ahora que estudiaría en Bellator. Mandó con Hedwig la carta y luego confeccionó un calendario con los días que faltaban para ir a Bellator.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Les gustó??? Espero que sí! Como se dan cuenta es como estar empezando la Piedra Filosofal.. Pero 7 años después en Bellator. Espero que dejen reviews! 


End file.
